Ray Stantz
"Of course, you forget, Peter, I was present at an undersea, unexplained mass sponge migration." - ''Ray Stantz; Ghostbusters'' Dr. Raymond Stantz was one of the original Ghostbusters and was one of the most devoted to the pursuit of studying the paranormal. He appears in all major forms of Ghostbusters Franchise, however like Peter and Winston was a guest on Extreme Ghostbusters. Personality Ray's devotion to the company was obvious when he mortgaged the house his parents had left to him to provide the capital to begin Ghostbusters Inc. Ray was also a handy man and largely responsible for the repair and modification of the Ecto-1. He wasn't particularly religious, but did seem to believe in a spiritual realm of sorts. In the video game it is shown he believes in the concept of a soul. He also states that he played a game entitled Ghosts and Gargoyles ''while in the seminary, indicating he may have at one time considered becoming a clergyman. Ray is regarded by Peter as the "heart of the Ghostbusters." Indeed, Ray displays a level of ebullience when it comes to Ghostbusting and paranormal science in general unmatched by any of his colleagues (One example is were Peter was slimed by Slimer is where he exclaims ''"That's great! ACTUAL physical contact!"). ''His mention of an undersea, unexplained mass sponge migration shows he's more than eager to go anywhere it takes to study the strange and unusual. Ray is generally the most positive of the group in outlook, however bits of cynicism will surface on occasion.("Yuppie Larvae") History Ghostbusters Before they were kicked out of the University, Ray was devoting a lot of his workday to interviewing people who had some sort of encounter with the paranormal. After the entanglement with the library ghost, Ray was more motivated to continue on with that type of work. When the guys were let go by Dean Yager, he was initially crushed, primarily concerned with his academic integrity, financial stability, etc. Ray had briefly worked in the private sector beforehand, and knew it wasn't conductive to his line of work, as they expected notable results. After talking with Peter Venkman and Egon Spengler, they all decided to try hunting ghosts full time. Ray even mortgaged the house he was born in to provide the starting capital to get the company started and buy the firehouse. In addition, he rummaged through used car lots to find a suitable vehicle and repair it to make the Ecto-1. Dr. Stantz also has the distinction of being the first Ghostbuster to meet Slimer. Unlike his other continuity, however Ray dropped his cigarette in fear. He then went proton blasting, after his call for assistance was unheard by Venkman. Ray accidentally chose the form of Gozer's appearance because of his childhood times at Camp Waconda. Despite his initial attempt at negotiations, he wound up fighting Gozer with his Proton Pack. After reversing the particle flow to force Gozer back into his realm, Ray was concerned about the other guys' welfare after the explosion, and then celebrated with them all afterward. Although this was short-lived by the, "ungrateful, yuppie larvae!" representing the city, county and state of New York. Ghostbusters II ]] In the second film he and Winston were entertainers for parties. When he was not doing that, he was running his bookstore, Ray's Occult Books. However, when Dana Barrett comes to Egon and later Ray, it becomes clear that something supernatural was happening underneath New York. Ray and Egon experiment with the Psychomagnotheric Slime they find and eventually discover a way to not only positively charge the slime, but utilize it to animate the Statue of Liberty in their final assault on Vigo the Carpathian. Ray also briefly becomes the host for Vigo himself, but a liberal dousing of the positively charged mood slime quickly cures him of that. Ghostbusters: The Video Game ]] In Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Ray is one of the senior 'busters. He is voiced by none other than Dan Aykroyd and thus is similar to his movie counterpart. He is still the wide-eyed enthusiast and still more than eager to expand his knowledge in regards to researching the paranormal. More than once he asks the Rookie to collect samples and take readings for later research. Ray is also the most vocally supportive of the Rookie. It is mentioned that the mortgage for the Firehouse is in his name. GBTVGReferenceMortgage.jpg His selection for the Stay Puft form of Gozer's "Destructor Form" was mentioned in a quote "It wasn't me this time, I swear it!" when the 'busters see that Stay Puft is, once again, terrorizing New York. Ray is the most visibly shaken to see Mr. Stay Puft again. Ray is shown to possess skill in operating nautical vessels (i.e.: migrant sponge observation, mentioned earlier) as he's the primary navigator on ''Marine Ecto-8. Secondary Canon History IDW Comic Series When Koza'Rai attacked the Ghostbusters, Ray Stantz was displaced to Arthurian England where he fought Flame Dragon Ghosts with a steam-powered Proton Pack. The now bearded warrior became an esteemed ally and friend of King Arthur. Tasked with saving the people of Camelot, Ray discovered a weakness in the Castle of the Damned, where they were imprisoned, and formulated a strategy with a better than 33% rate of success, based on Gundershnitz' "Elements of Surprise in Asymmetrical Warfare." Ray was interrupted by the arrival of Peter Venkman and Rachel Unglighter. After defeating Morgan Le Fay, the trio searched for Egon but found themselves on a colonized Mars. Based on the sights, Ray believed they were in the year 2060 and cited Dr. Slausow's "Quantum Futuristics" as proof. Ray was eager to study Martian society and quickly shaved his beard off. However, the trio was arrested and taken to see the Great Defender who turned to be Egon. Unfortunately, Egon was suffering from a form of cognitive dissidence and Ray had to render him unconscious twice as the team made their escape. Once Koza'Rai was defeated, the Ghostbusters set out to find Janine Melnitz. They traced her to 1780 but Ray accidentally ported them right into the lair of a Level Six Slime Entity. On Christmas Eve, the team decided to pursue a very lucrative assignment for Woodrow Wainwright Fraser III. It appeared the Ghosts of Christmas were haunting him. The Ghost of Christmas Past teleported everyone to Camp Waconda where Ray was entranced by the sight of his parents and his younger self roasting Stay Puft Marshmallows. Even after the ghost was trapped, Ray remained behind in the past. The Ghosts explained what was really going on while Peter deduced the truth on his own and wrangled the Ghost of Christmas Present from Fraser's body. During a Valentine's Day holiday, Ray Stantz elected to conduct research for the case involving Tiyah Clarke. He narrowed his results to identify the entity haunting her, Ballard Wright, and the apartment itself had a history on the Occult Reference Net. After Wright dispersed, Egon and Ray spent their Valentine's Day doing a debrief on the unsuccessful field test of the Downgraded Proton Pack and attempted to find a way to make it a useful addition to the team's arsenal. On a Fourth of July, it was Ray's turn to select a place for the team to spend their vacation. Ray chose the Independence Day Con out of state. He wanted to attend the tribute panel for the recently deceased Frank Bancroft. After the panel, Ray had a brief war of words with a fan of Karl Miller, a contemporary of Bancroft's. However, the festivities were interrupted by the arrival of a demon named D'Orka. Ray and many convention attendees were placed under a state of hypnosis and forced to worship D'Orka. Luckily, Egon managed to get help from the ghost of Bancroft and disperse D'Orka. Ray missed Bancroft but was left a memento, a sketch of Ray in his Ghostbuster gear. After the team turned down a $50,000 job by the cutthroat producer Artie Lester, Ray discovered the connection between Lester, Tobin's Mansion, and an old partner named Sam Hain. Just at that moment, Egon answered a call from Lester detailing Janine's solo unsanctioned bust. They arrived at the mansion and Ray captured Hain's ghost in a confinement stream. At Janine's behest, Sam Hain was released and allowed to return to the Nether realm. Shortly after, on Thanksgiving, the team investigated the kitchen of a Mr. Fairless. After Egon made a positive sighting on a possessed turkey, Ray charged alone and was knocked back. Ray was ecstatic but reported the Proton Streams had no effect on it. The team then realized the stuffing was the object possessed and the turkey was being used as a suit of armor. During another bust, Ray's calculations almost sank Coney Island. Not much is known but Peter felt it best to keep reminding Ray not to do anymore calculations. When New York City was menaced by Poltergeists and Zombies, Ray devised a Ghost Gun but it lacked the heft to damage an escapee from the Containment Unit, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. During a dream, Ray experienced a precognitive episode. He encountered a spirit guide who warned him he would be targeted by the Third. The next day, Jim Silver attempted to take Ray with him by threatening a lawsuit over the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Winston and Peter intervened. As Idulnas communed with Gozer, it appeared Ray was "The Selector" needed in a rite of change. Idulnas animated a nearby bear statue to draw him back to Manhattan. In anticipation of the return of Stay Puft, Ray spent two days completing the Megatrap. After the Terror Bear was defeated, Ray was kidnapped by Idulnas and taken to roof of 55 Central Park West. Idulnas revealed he was technically created by Ray. Since Ray was open to the beyond, he was the chosen Selector for Gozer's Destructor Form. But Gozer's defeat and subsequent ones after led to the creation of Idulnas. Idulnas was tasked with bringing about re-selection so Gozer could complete its task of destruction. Idulnas then punched him so Ray's mind would be easier to influence towards choosing a "better" form for Gozer. Luckily, the spirit guide got to Ray first and instructed him to keep thinking about the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Ray did so and Gozer remained stuck as Stay Puft. After Idulnas left the physical plane, Ray reunited with the guys. While they opened fire on Stay Puft, Ray took the Megatrap with him down to Room 2206. He held the trap out the window and captured enough of Gozer's essence to discorporate Stay Puft. After Walter Peck revoked the Ghostbusters' permits, Ray spent more time at Ray's Occult Store and worked alongside the manager, Kylie Griffin. He tried to convince Kylie to help look for loopholes in the city contract but she refused to get involved. Following the Fantastic Land case, Ray gave Janine a Bruce the Fantastic Chimp doll to give to Peter as a get-well-gift while he recovered in the hospital. Suffice to say, Peter didn't like it very much. Ray was excited about a road trip and felt it was the Ghostbusters' responsibility to help any and everyone along the way. At the Fort Wayne job, Ray approached the front gate alone and posed as a 'Colonel John Hall' and declared he was there to conduct a surprise inspection. The controlling entity Major-General Anthony Wayne suspected Ray was a Canadian spy and sympathizer. Wayne ordered his men to make an example of Ray. The other Ghostbusters trapped the ghosts. Before Wayne could get away, Ray confined him in a Proton Stream. Winston fired another stream and convinced Wayne to surrender and allow himself to be trapped. When Peter ruined the moment, Ray reminded Winston of the time Peter trapped Gandhi before Ray could learn the meaning of life then offered the first round of drinks on him. Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime A few weeks after another increase in supernatural activity, Ray suggested to the team that it was time to hire some rookies again, much to Peter's dismay. Three weeks later, Ray returned to the Firehouse with takeout and went over Egon's latest analysis. With a predictable migratory progression at hand, Ray agreed with Egon's suggestion and asked Janine to summon the rookies for their first solo mission. Animated Series After the fall of Gozer, Ray and the other Ghostbusters fixed up the Firehouse after it was severely damaged by the escaping ghosts, thanks to Walter Peck. Upon the completion of the Firehouse, the Ghostbusters adopted the green ghost who Ray named as Slimer, which was named after the first movie scene with Peter and Slimer in the hall. Ray is seen as the most childlike of the Ghostbusters in the cartoon series as he loves cartoons, toys, and over reacts to a new case with enthusiasm. For more information of the animated version of this character go to the animated article. Trivia * Ray was portrayed by Dan Aykroyd, who is admittedly interested in the paranormal and occult, which may explain why Ray seemed to be the most motivated of the Ghostbusters..."busting heads-in a spiritual sense," of course. * Dan Aykroyd helped to design the proton pack, trap, and other "busting tools." * Even though Ray seemed skeptical about the existence of God, he DID seem to have a working familiarity with Biblical folklore. And even described (with Venkman) to Mayor Lenny that NYC's takeover had Biblical, "wrath-of-God" proportions. In the video game, his description of black slime implies he believes in the concept of a soul. * In the video game, he mentions playing a game called Ghosts and Gargoyles while he was in a seminary, establishing the fact he was religious at one time. GBTVGReferenceRayStantzRV01.jpg * In the novelization, it was revealed Ray was raised on Long Island by his doctor father and housewife mother. Ray's relatives were listed as a bisexual sister with a daughter, and a macho brother with two boys in the Boy Scouts. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," p. 45. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. * In the novelization, Ray has an older brother named Carl. He was an Air Force officer in the Middle East, is married, is Republican, has two sons and both are in the Boy Scouts, is an alcoholic, and is a Sustaining Member of the National Rifle Association. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," p. 45. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Carl hates Communism, Homosexuality, and Parapsychology. And Dr. Venkman. The feeling is mutual. Carl's family flew from South Carolina. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," p. 47. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. * In the novelization, Ray has a younger sister named Jean. She is a journalist in San Francisco Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," p. 47. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984., California, is divorced, is a Democrat, has a daughter who attends ballet school, and is a feminist with two lovers of both genders. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," p. 45. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. Jean's first husband is a classic scholar and part-time beet farmer. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," p. 48. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. * In the novelization, neither Carl nor Jean speak to each other nor do they speak to Ray. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," p. 45. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. * In the novelization, Ray's father willed him the house not because he felt Ray was more worthy, but that after Peter had come with him to a family dinner once and seduced Ray's sister, he figured Ray was going to need all the help he could get. They met three years ago from the library case, at a Stantz family reunion held at the ancestral home in Islip, a small town in Long Island. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," p. 50. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. * Also in the novelization, 18 months after the Stantz reunion, a 727 carrying Ray's parents goes down on flight to Puerto Rico. Egon kept insisting to Ray that they might still be alive in the Bermuda Triangle, until Ray finally punched him. Mueller, Richard (August 1985). "Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular," pp. 49-50. Tor Books, New York NY USA, ISBN 0812585984. * The "dream sequence" where Ray is seduced by a lovely female ghost was actually originally filmed as an actual mission, as explained by Ivan Reitman and Harold Ramis in the commentary on the Ghostbusters Special Edition DVD. Ray and Winston were sent out to Fort Detmerring. On a lark, Ray had decided to try on a Napoleonic era uniform and was asleep on a replica bed when she appears. This scene was later re-edited into the movie as a dream. A picture of Ray and Winston exiting Ecto-1 in front of the fort can be found in a storybook based on the film, although it wasn't referred to in the story anywhere. In real life, Aykroyd was filmed driving the hearse off of private premises, before authorities arrived on scene. * Possibly for being the most open-minded of the group, his body and will were possessed by Vigo the Carpathian. * In the February 27, 1989 version of the Ghostbusters II script, during the epilogue scene, Ray reveals his great-grandparents were Swiss. 2/27/89 Script Page 109 via Spook Central * Aykroyd made a cameo appearance as Ray Stantz with mustache in the 1995 live-action Casper film. He was defeated by Casper's uncles and ran for his life. This cowardly portrayal angered a number of fans and is generally not considered canonical. However, Ray went alone during the exploit, which breaks one of the rules "never go solo," which could be an explanation as to why he ran. * Ray's favorite foods seem to be Chinese, Greek, and Chicago-style pizza. He finds Thai food too spicy. * In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), one of the messages left on the recorder at the Firehouse after the Checking Out the Library Level level, is for Ray from the New York City Public Library. He has several overdue books and owes a fine of $417.42. Quotes *"Personally,﻿ I liked the university. They gave us money and facilities. We didn't have to produce anything! You've never been out of college. You don't know what it's like out there. I've worked in the private sector. They expect results." *"Ungrateful little yuppie larva. After everything we did for this city." *"Let's see if he wants s'more? Get it! I'm funny too, you know!" References Appearances *Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters II *Ghostbusters: The Video Game Secondary Canon Appearances *'IDW Comics' **"The Other Side 1" **"The Other Side 2" **"The Other Side 3" **"The Other Side 4" **"Displaced Aggression 1" **"Displaced Aggression 2" **"Displaced Aggression 3" **"Displaced Aggression 4" **"Past, Present, and Future" **"Tainted Love" **"Con-Volution" **"What in Samhain Just Happened?!" **"Guess What's Coming to Dinner?" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 2" **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 **Issue #6 **Issue #7 **Issue #8 **Issue #9 **Issue #10 **Issue #11 **Issue #12 **Issue #13 *Ghostbusters: Times Scare! *Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Gallery Overall Primary Canon RayGB101.png| RayGB102.png| RayGB103.png| RayGB104.png| ProtonStreamgb101.png| GB2film1999chapter08sc007.png GB2film1999chapter10sc060.png GB2film1999chapter12sc009.png GB2film1999chapter14sc028.png GB2film1999chapter16sc023.png GB2film1999chapter19sc054.png GB2film1999chapter21sc053.png GB2film1999chapter23sc012.png GB2film1999chapter25sc025.png GB2film1999chapter26sc024.png GB2film1999chapter27sc039.png Ray.jpg|Ray as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap20.png GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic11.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic30.jpg GBTVGRVToTheSedgewickCinematic03.jpg GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap130.png PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic04.jpg PanicInTimesSquareBossCinematic11.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic19.jpg GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap22.png MuseumOfSupernaturalHistoryRVTrusteesCinematic12.jpg MuseumOfSupernaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic08.jpg MuseumOfSupernaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic04.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland12.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene8EscapeFromLostIsland06.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic12.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOpeningCinematic24.jpg CentralParkCemeteryOnePerCinematic07.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene10MayorRevealed20.jpg Secondary Canon RaySV01.png|Ray as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) RaySPVProfile.png|Ray as seen in Profile in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) RayStantzOtherSide.jpg|As seen in "The Other Side 2" RayStantzDisplacedAggression01.jpg|As seen in "Displaced Aggression 1" RayStantzDisplacedAggression02.jpg|As seen in "Displaced Aggression 2" RayStantzDisplacedAggression03.jpg|In jumpsuit from Displaced Aggression RayStantzPastPresentAndFuture.jpg|As seen in "Past, Present, and Future" RayStantzTaintedLove.jpg|As seen in "Tainted Love" RayStantzConVolution.jpg|As seen in "Con-Volution" RayStantzGuessWhosComing.jpg|As seen in "What in Samhain Just Happened?!", "Guess What's Coming to Dinner?", and Ongoing Series RayStantzInfestation.jpg|As seen in "Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" RayStantzIDWOngoing5.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #5 RayStantzIDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #11 RayStantzTimesScare.jpg|As seen in Times Scare! RayStantzSanctumOfSlime.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Category:Major character Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Characters Category:GB1 Characters Category:GB2 Characters Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Characters Category:Ghostbusters IDW Comics Characters